


I won't mind, I'm yours to take

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Communication, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Billy Hargrove, Smut, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Chapter 1 - Kinktober Day 7: ScentChapter 2 - Kinktober Day 24: Alpha/Omega, AnalIt’s the smell that hits him first. Unexpectedly so.It was one of the colder October days. There was frost on the windows of the Beamer this morning and the leaves crunched under his sneakers. It wasn’t supposed to smell like this on such a day.The worst part is, that he knows exactly where the scent is coming from. Or rather: Who’s producing it.Steve makes out Cinnamon. Peach. Fizzy drinks. The smell of the ocean. What’s already intoxicating when they’re standing too close in school is worse now, makes him high, makes him dizzy. There’s no doubt that this is Hargrove. And judging by the smell, the guy is in heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I thought, I'd take this prompt to write my first bit of ABO. I hope it went okay :D

It’s the smell that hits him first. Unexpectedly so.

It was one of the colder October days. There was frost on the windows of the Beamer this morning and the leaves crunched under his sneakers. It wasn’t supposed to smell like this on such a day.

The worst part is, that he knows exactly where the scent is coming from. Or rather: Who’s producing it.

Steve makes out Cinnamon. Peach. Fizzy drinks. The smell of the ocean. What’s already intoxicating when they’re standing too close in school is worse now, makes him high, makes him dizzy. There’s no doubt that this is Hargrove. And judging by the smell, the guy is in heat.

It had taken a month for the big secret to be right out in the open. Billy Hargrove, a big buff guy from Cali was an omega. Something even strong suppressors couldn’t cover for long. 

A few of the alphas started to hit on him immediately, trying to mate with him but Hargrove only snarled at them, fought off anyone who got too close. Steve learned that Billy Hargrove was better to be watched from a distance. So, smelling him like this, out in the open, was… something. Steve couldn’t be the only one being able to smell this, so every instinct in him called for a hurry. To get there and fuck him, before anyone else could. Only that Steve was not going to do that. He was going, but he must be dumb to even try and get into Hargrove’s pants. But he has to know what’s going on.

Steve drives his car with the windows open, although the scent is so strong he doesn't need it for orientation. He puts the car into park in front of the trees, walks into the woods on foot. What’s Billy doing here, for Christ’s sake?

Steve hurries, all senses on high alert. An omega in heat usually meant a few alphas fighting for it. Billy Hargrove in heat meant every alpha in Hawkins would be trying to make their way here. Steve’s body is tense, he’s awaiting a fight. He isn’t expecting to see Billy Hargrove, hunched over, squatting on the ground and panting like he’s dying. 

Hargrove looks up when Steve almost trips over a branch, holds himself up against a tree.

“Why are you out here, Hargrove?” Steve growls, nails digging in the tree he’s holding onto.

Billy looks horrible. Sweaty. Face full of tears, like he’s been crying for a while now. He still bares his teeth and growls and his body tenses, now that Steve’s standing nearby.

“Shit,” Steve curses. Billy doesn’t look like he’s should be left alone right now. When Steve smelt him, the chance is, so did other alphas. And those might not be so kind as to leave him alone. Steve’s pretty sure, the last thing Billy needs right now is a knot and the chance of getting knocked up.

“Come on,” Steve decides, “I’ll get you out of here.”

“Fuck you, Harrington.”

“Nah. But if you’re not out for someone else finding you like this, get your ass in my car. You can wait it out at my place if you have nowhere to go.”

Billy looks like he’s about to growl again but thinks twice. He gives Steve a firm nod then and tries to get up, body still trembling, shivering.

“Shit!”, Steve curses and then he’s at Hargrove’s side. 

Touching is worse. Billy is so goddamn warm and his smell makes Steve’s mouth water. Wakes up his dick, too. Billy must notice, must smell it at him because it earns him a glare like Billy’s about to rip his throat. Steve gives him an apologetic look and helps him out the forest and into his car. With the doors closed and the windows closed, Billy already looks a little better. Like at least some of the fear has fallen off of him. He still looks horrible, smells even stronger now.

“What were you even doing there?” Steve starts driving because he’s not out for a confrontation with anyone.

“My old man…” Billy huffs. “Kicked me out, says he can’t bear the smell. Funny, huh? Guess he hopes, someone knocks me up so I’m legally someone else’s responsibility.” “Shit,” Steve says. “You’re smell's so strong, I can’t believe no one else got there first. Had no idea what I was gonna find.”

“Weren’t the first. I decked some old dude before I tried to hide in the woods. Thought they’d wash down the smell.”

“Didn’t work at all.” “Yeah, genius. I think I must have noticed,” Billy rolls his eyes. “Why even did you come?” Billy is frowning now. “You weren’t on my ass before. Thought, you’d have a chance? That I’d spread my legs for you if you fought off some guys for me?”

Steve can’t help the whimper that leaves his throat or the way the car swirls. It’s biology. He’s sitting next to an omega in heat, so close, they’re almost touching. Billy evoking those images in his head is not helping.

“I…” Steve curses under his breath. “Thought, you’d be in trouble. Is all. I don’t know, man. The smell. I couldn’t not go.” “I guess, it’s better you showed up than anyone else,” Billy says, leans back against the seat more. “We both know, I could take you in any fight.”

“I guess we do.”

Steve makes the drive home without hitting something, even if it’s a close call. As soon as he gets Billy inside, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about other alphas anymore. Then it’s all about restraint and hoping that Billy’s heat would only last a couple of days. Right now, Steve really needs to get off, go to a bathroom or something. He feels like he’s going to explode any second now if he doesn’t get his hand on his dick.

Once they’re in the house, Billy looks better, too. The tears are mostly gone now, though he still looks rough. “You can go to the guestroom. It’s upstairs, second room on the left. Food and water’s down here. Bathroom upstairs too. Make yourself at home, I guess.” Billy’s looking at him like he’s waiting for something. But then he gives Steve a nod and walks over to the kitchen area. And Steve couldn’t be more thankful. He heads upstairs, gets into the bathroom and barely lets the door fall shut before his dick is out and he starts pulling, rubbing, anything. It’s not skillful by any means, he’s not teasing. He needs to release himself. Now.

He bites down on whimpers as he brings himself close, quickly. He’s been achingly hard since the first time, he’s touched Billy.

Steve’s almost done when the door bursts open and Billy is standing in there, eyes wide and dark and breath going fast.

“What the hell, Steve?”, he asks like he didn’t walk in on Steve jerking off in the bathroom.

Steve barely manages to let go of his dick, doesn’t know what the right response to that is. But then, Billy is stepping out of his boots and pulling off his shirt and walks into the small bathroom with Steve. 

“This is like… fucking one-time thing, got it?” Billy asks, pushing his own pants down next. He’s standing right in front of Steve completely naked. “I… fuck it, I need to come and you should do. Just… fucking go for it, alright?” With that, Billy’s leaning over the sink, pushing his hips out, swaying them left and right as if Steve needs more encouragement. He can see the slick glistening between Billy’s cheeks, can smell how wet he is, how ready.

“Gonna grab a condom,” Steve says, trying to somehow make it out of this moment alive. Somehow his dick feels even harder now, pulsing, angry red.

“Fuck off,” Billy snarls, looking over his shoulder. “You’re not in a rut, so what’s the chance? One in a thousand?” “More like one in a hundred,” Steve mumbles.

“Put your fucking dick in me, dumbass, before I find someone else who’ll do it!”

Now, Steve doesn’t need more encouragement, even though it’s stupid. Even though it shouldn’t turn him on like that. The idea of knocking Billy up even.

Steve stands right behind Billy, pushes in without much of a warning, both hands in a firm grip on Billy’s hips.

“Fuck yeah,” Billy lets out a content sigh, like Steve’s dick really is all he needed. “Give it to me, Harrington.” So, naturally, Steve does, starts fucking him with quick and deep thrusts. It turns Billy into a moaning mess and Steve can’t believe his luck because he’s probably the first alpha around who gets to have this. 

Billy feels tight and slick in all the right ways around him. So warm. So hot. The best thing is the smell though. Steve can’t help but drape his body over Billy, chest to beck and nose on Billy’s neck. Leave little bites, too, right there on the glands where the smell’s coming from. 

Billy whines underneath him, pushing his hips back against Steve. He bares his neck for Steve, too, lets him have this.

“Smell so good, Billy,” Steve mumbles against his skin, licks over the place now, gets some of the aroma in his mouth and feels his dick pulse inside Billy.

“Fuck. Steve. God…” Billy reaches for Steve’s hand, brings it to his dick without a word. Steve starts to jerk him off, too, does so in the same rhythm of their fucking until Billy turns into a constant string of moans. “If I’d known you’d be this good, might’ve considered this earlier, holy- Fuck, your cock is perfect, so fucking deep Steve, fuck…”

Steve knows it’s the heat talking but he still eats it up, continues to plant kisses on Billy’s neck. Billy even turns his head over and meets his lips for a short yet sweet kiss, mostly breath, and moans. Billy’s head falls forward then though, like he can’t hold it up longer.

“Gonna come,” Steve warns, preparing himself to pull out of Billy but Billy blindly reaches behind himself, hold Steve in place and whines. Steve frowns. “I’m gonna knot you, if you…” “Don’t care. Just… Need to feel you, Steve.”

Steve swallows, nods and drapes his arm around Billy’s chest to hold him close, show him, he’s not going anywhere.

Billy continues to whine though, bucks between Steve’s fist and back on Steve’s dick like he’s starving for it. “Need to feel your knot baby, please,” he says, his voice high-pitched.

Steve’s pretty sure he’s dead. That Billy probably killed him in the woods for having the audacity to show up because this? Could only be heaven.

Feels so fucking real though and it doesn’t need more than Billy’s request, than the perfect feeling of his body against Steve to stir that familiar heat up. Steve feels the warms grow in his groin and then the swell on the base of his cock. Naturally, he pushes as deep as he can into Billy, grunts and comes and comes inside him so much, he fears he won’t ever stop spilling into that perfect omega in front of him. And then he stills, locked against him, body still draped over Billy, both of them sweaty.

“Touch me,” Billy begs and Steve remembers to continue jerking him off. It’s a lot though because Billy is moving. His hips, his body. It’s barely half a minute until Steve feels a second wash, pumps Billy even fuller, barely able to rutt against him by how tight they’re locked.

Billy whimpers and whines and squirms. It must be a lot. Not that Steve has done this a lot of times but usually it’s not quite as intense. Not quite as close.

“Steve,” Billy says his name like a mantra. “Gonna come. Gonna come for you. Fuck, can’t believe you're knotting me, holy, nghh…” And then he’s spilling out on Steve’s hand. Steve can feel his ass tighten around his cock, can’t help and comes again, helplessly leaning against Billy, barely able to catch his breath again. His mouth is on Billy’s neck still, he’s eating up that perfect smell, as long as Billy will let him. 

He knows that Billy will probably try and shove him off, soon, even though they’re still locked like this, so he’ll take this in as much as he can.

“Harrington?”, Billy says after a moment. Maybe after longer. Steve has lost his concept of time.

“Hm?”

“Why’d you never try and hit it? You’re an alpha but… You didn’t even try once,” Billy sounds puzzled.

Steve licks over Billy’s neck again, kisses over the parts of skin he’s bitten a bit too hard. “Thought, I’d never stand a chance. You made it perfectly…” He takes a deep breath because Billy’s moving slightly. “Clear, you didn’t want an alpha. A mate.”

“Christ…” Billy starts laughing now, stirs Steve a little by doing so. “Can’t believe you’re knot’s like… seriously making me reconsider.” “Fuck, don’t get me started again,” Steve says, a bit worried. 

Billy looks at him over his shoulder. “I’m just… Happy you took me here, alright? Let’s… I’m willing to see where this takes us after my heat is over.”

Steve had barely noticed how the swell had gone down enough for him to slip out of Billy now. He’s surprised when the constant contact is gone all of the sudden and he doesn’t really know what to say.

Billy’s turning around in front of him now, looks different than when he found him in the woods. He puts a big palm on Steve’s face and pulls him in for another kiss, utterly different than the halfhearted one they shared while fucking. It isn’t any less confusing to Steve though when Billy eases off of him and smiles.

“You okay with that, pretty boy?”


	2. If I think of me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 24: Anal, Alpha/Omega
> 
> Billy’s heat hadn’t lasted as long as Steve would have expected. At least if he was judging by the smell. A few days. After what happened in the bathroom, Billy quickly disappeared into Steve’s guestroom. Steve took it upon himself to provide food and drink for him, which Billy took before closing the door in his face again. He came out of there a few times, too. Mostly during the night, sneaking into Steve’s bed for a quick fuck before snarling at him and walking off again.
> 
> Steve still thinks about the way Billy talked about them during their first time but that was probably the heat talking. So, he gave the guy space and once his hormones had calmed down, Billy was gone without a goodbye. And Steve was standing in a room full of his smell, not quite sure how he was feeling about it all just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add to my alpha/omega story rather then put out a completely new story for this. Hope you enjoy :)

Billy’s heat hadn’t lasted as long as Steve would have expected. At least if he was judging by the smell. A few days. After what happened in the bathroom, Billy quickly disappeared into Steve’s guestroom. Steve took it upon himself to provide food and drink for him, which Billy took before closing the door in his face again. He came out of there a few times, too. Mostly during the night, sneaking into Steve’s bed for a quick fuck before snarling at him and walking off again.

Steve still thinks about the way Billy talked about them during their first time but that was probably the heat talking. So, he gave the guy space and once his hormones had calmed down, Billy was gone without a goodbye. And Steve was standing in a room full of his smell, not quite sure how he was feeling about it all just yet.

The next few weeks were weird. First of all, there was school Which meant, Billy was always around, so close, yet out of reach. It was weird how Steve couldn’t stop watching him. How much it stung when other alphas flirted with Billy. Even more when Billy went along with some of it, almost as if anyone but Steve was fine for him.

One time was so bad, Steve almost picked a fight over it. They were in the cafeteria and this big guy was sitting next to Billy. Of course, Steve’s eyes were fixed on that. When the guy leaned down and nosed at Billy’s scent glands, even licked over his neck, Steve’s chair scraped over the ground with loud noise as he stood up, chest heaving and face flushed red. Billy looked at him then, as did everyone else around. Nancy pulling on his sleeve made Steve come to his senses and he stormed off instead of trying to rip that guy’s head off.

A few days later, during gym class, Steve feels that familiar feeling that makes him excuse himself to the coach and head for the showers. His rut was coming up, something he probably could have noticed earlier when he’d paid more attention to himself rather than the omega he was obsessed with. 

When Steve finally makes it in his car, he lets out a long exhale. His hands are gripping on the wheel tightly, while he felt this overwhelming warm sensation wash through his body. Damn, he was closer than he originally thought. 

He’s reaching for the keys in the ignition when the door gets pulled open and Billy drops down into the passenger seat.

For a good ten seconds, Steve is convinced that he’s hallucinating.

“What are you doing?”, Steve finally spits out.

“Smell better than usual. Thought I’d check out what was going on with that dramatic exit.”

“Yeah, well, if you don’t want to watch me jerk off for the next couple of days, you better get out of my car.”

“Sure? I mean, you look like you could use a helping hand.” Billy reaches over and places a hand on Steve’s crotch to massage over his hardening dick.

“Fuck, Billy…”

“You have another omega waiting for you?”, Billy asks.

“What? Why would I-…”

“It’s fine. If you’re not interested in me, it’s- I get it. I mean, you’ve been with Wheeler. Can’t compare to that, huh?”

“What are you even talking about?”, Steve asks. It’s hard to focus when he’s still breathing so hard. When Billy’s hand is still on his dick.

“You didn’t say anything after we- During my heat.”

“I tried and give you some space. Didn’t look like you needed any more attention from stupid alphas.”

“Those meatheads? Come on. Only let him get close so you’d stop ignoring me.”

“I was never. Couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

“Sure, it’s not your rut talking?”

“Honestly, I’d be happy to stick to my hand for the next couple of days when I don’t have to watch you with other alphas again,” Steve says. It feels like a big thing to say, judging by the way Billy’s eyes widen. And then Billy’s pulling his hand off, before climbing over the center console and getting onto Steve’s lap. They knock against the horn, too but neither of them cares when Billy finally kisses him.

“Take me home, baby. Wanna feel your knot in me. Be so full of you that I’m dripping.”

“Holy shit, Billy,” Steve curses, hips bucking up against Billy. If the omega keeps talking like that, Steve will honest to god cream his pants. “Yeah, want that. Want you.”

“Gonna ignore me afterward this time?”, Billy asks.

“Not gonna let you out of my bed this time,” Steve growls before he’s kissing Billy again. “I mean… if that’s okay with you.”

“God, shut up and take me home now, Harrington.”

Steve makes it home in record time.

“Should drink something. Maybe get some food,” Billy says when they make it out of Steve’s car. “Judging by your smell, you have a few good hours before the rut really kicks in. Don’t even know why you were still in school like that.”

“Yeah, who could have been responsible for me not really paying attention to anything these last couple of weeks?”

Now that makes Billy laugh. Billy’s been in Steve’s house before but it still surprises Steve when the omega walks into the kitchen and fills a bottle with water. It’s oddly domestic and Steve smiles when he leans in the doorframe to watch.

When Billy looks at him, he lets out a huff. “Better not get used to that. If you want an omega to do your housework, keep looking for one.”

Steve chuckles and walks in close. He hugs Billy from behind and breathes in the scent he’s missed so much, really burying his face at the crook of Billy’s neck. It makes Billy moan and go a little lax in his arms. “Want you,” Steve mumbles against his skin.

“Christ, you’re gonna make me wet if you keep talking like this.”

“That so bad?”

“Well, I’d rather be prepared and load up on some carbs before you’re not gonna let me out of your bed anymore.”

“I’m not gonna hold you hostage, Billy,” Steve says, loosening his grip on Billy a bit without really allowing any distance between them.

Billy uses that to turn around in Steve’s arms and pull their hips together by pulling on Steve’s belt loops. “Dunno about you, babe, but I plan on spending as much time on that knot of yours as I possibly can.”

“Shit, want that so bad,” Steve growls. “Wanna fill you up, till your dripping.”

Billy chuckles when Steve presses closer to him, already fully hard. “Let me take care of you, yeah? You were so nice during my heat, wanna return the favor,” Billy says. He’s cupping Steve through his pants now, making Steve hiss. “Can jerk you off now but then you should give me half an hour. Maybe I’ll head out and grab a few protein bars or something, depending on what you have lying around here. Wanna be perfect for you.”

“Don’t have to,” Steve mumbles. “Already fucking perfect.” Billy slips his hand into Steve’s pants then and starts to do exactly what he told Steve he would. It would be embarrassing how quickly Steve is coming but Billy is giving him that look. Steve knows he’s gone for this omega when he almost pops a knot from a goddamn handjob.

Luckily Billy doesn’t think it’s necessary to head out. Steve likes that because his rut is present enough for him to not like anyone else interacting with Billy right now. He wants him all to himself.

So, when Billy walks into Steve’s room, bringing up water and a big pack of cookies, Steve can’t help himself but catch him around the waist to pull him onto the bed.

Billy chuckles but allows Steve to curl around him. “Smell so good,” Steve mumbles.

“Never spent a rut with someone,” Billy says as he turns around in Steve’s arms. He plants a kiss onto Steve’s lips when he doesn’t get a reply immediately. “Wasn’t sure. In school when I smelt you. Thought I was going insane with how intense everything suddenly was.”

Steve, by instinct, starts to rub his cheek over the omega’s scent glands, trying to pick up some of Billy’s smell. Trying to mark him as his own, too.

Billy pushes Steve on his back then, eyes darkened.

Steve can watch Billy pulling off his shirt and starting to work on Steve’s, too, pushing up the fabric, so he can touch warm skin. Getting rid of their pants needs more work and also separating a fair deal which neither of them really likes right now. But then, Billy is on him and Steve can smell how slick he is. It’s intoxicating.

He reaches around Billy and cups his ass, then reaches further until he can push two fingers inside Billy. They slip in easily like Billy’s body is ready to go. A growl comes out of Steve’s throat.

“Come on,” Billy urges. “Need you.”

It’s not like Steve can hold out any longer anyway. He reaches down to steady himself and then Billy’s sinking down on his dick, taking all of him in one go. Steve’s holding onto his thighs, still locking eyes with Billy.

During Billy’s heat, it was never like this. Never facing each other. So, this adds a whole new layer of intimacy.

Fucking Billy feels like two puzzle pieces fitting together, as cheesy as that might sound. Steve can’t imagine a more perfect feeling. A more perfect omega.

Billy is riding him like it’s the only thing he’s been thinking about over the last couple of weeks, too. It’s fast and desperate and creates all sorts of filthy noises.

Steve has no idea how he deserved to have this. He runs his fingers over every bit of Billy’s body that he can reach. If they fuck this up somehow, Steve wants to remember how Billy felt under his fingers. How his nipples perked up when Steve’s fingers wandered over a ticklish spot by his ribs. How his abs worked with every movement of his hips. How Billy reached down and locked their fingers, seconds before Steve can feel his knot swelling up inside him. Billy doesn’t let go of the hand, even when it’s a lot and he can’t move anymore, only rut against Steve. His head is thrown back and his mouth open, as he is sucking in some air.

Steve is coming so hard, he feels like he’s seeing stars for the second, fingers tightening around Billy’s. His hips are still twitching, even though their bodies are locked together now.

“God,” Billy whimpers, head lulling to the side. His cheeks are rosy and he looks so blissed out even though he didn’t even come yet. “Forgot how big you were. Holy shit.

Steve lets out a protective growl that surprises himself. And then he shifts them quickly. Lays Billy down onto the sheets, hovering above him, even though the friction that creates is a lot. 

Billy’s hands immediately find the sheets, fingers clawing into there, as his ankles get locked behind Steve’s hips.

Steve uses the changed position to kiss all of Billy he can reach. His neck, his throat, his jaw. When Steve arrives at Billy’s mouth, his knot is loose enough for him to start moving again. He knows his rut has definitely kicked in when all it does is sent sharper sparks of pleasure through him. His dick has no chance to go soft.

Steve can feel his come dripping out of Billy, making a mess of his bed. He can feel it in him, too. Feel how much wetter Billy is. How obscene the sounds. Steve kisses him and swallows Billy’s moans hungrily, as the omega squirms in his arms.

Billy’s arms are tight around Steve’s body now, nails scratching red lines in his back as Steve ups the pace again, chasing after his release.

“Too… much. Gonna… Fuck Steve-“ Billy whimpers and then he’s coming on Steve’s dick, body going tight as sparks of pleasure go through Billy’s body. He’s moaning and curving his back and Steve’s not sure, he’s ever seen something as beautiful. 

Steve’s reaction follows promptly. Billy’s still coming when Steve's knot starts swelling again. And then he’s filling Billy up even more and the omega lets out whine after whine until Steve stops moving and they’re connected again.

“Won’t be able to walk,” Billy chuckles, after a moment of catching their breaths.

Steve has pretty much collapsed on top of him now, licking over Billy’s neck when his body still screams more. He’s exhausted though, definitely needs some rest after this. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Billy says and then he’s planting a kiss to the side of Steve’s head. “Let’s sleep, huh?”

“Sounds good,” Steve nods and lets out a yawn.

By the time the swell is gone enough to finally slip out of Billy, they’re both asleep. When Steve wakes up to the overwhelming smell of Billy and the warmth of his body, he knows he’ll never let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, you enjoyed.
> 
> Title taken from "Moonlight" by Hobo Johnson.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> You can always come talk to me on Tumblr @Confettibites


End file.
